The Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) is a subsequent evolution of the LTE technology. In the LTE-A, the Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) in the LTE continues to be adopted as a coding mode for the uplink data. The LTE-A can at most support four antennas to transmit data at the same time, so precoding of the uplink data by adopting a codebook becomes possible.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art at least has the following problems. In a case of a high signal-to-noise ratio, if data to be transmitted is being precoded by adopting an existing codebook structure, a loss occurs to a transmit performance of the transmit antenna, and if a transmit power of the transmit antenna is restricted, the power amplification of the transmit antenna can not be completely used for full power transfer.